


P is for Precognition

by sg_wonderland



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alphabet Soup Challenge, Gen, Quantum Mirror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 21:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12466504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_wonderland/pseuds/sg_wonderland
Summary: Daniel questions his choices after his quantum mirror journey





	P is for Precognition

“Daniel Jackson.” He jolted, clearly not expecting to see Teal'c standing in the doorway. “Did not General Hammond grant the team sufficient time to rest and recover?”

“Yeah, Teal'c, I was just getting some stuff to take home. Then I'll be off.” Daniel started shuffling papers indiscriminately, hoping to satisfy his teammate. Teal'c stepped into the office. “Was there something else, Teal'c?”

“During the debriefing, you became very quiet and withdrawn. Is there something amiss, something with which I may assist you?”

Daniel opened his mouth to deny Teal'c's statement, then sighed loudly. “When I was....over there....on the other side of the mirror...” He stopped, unsure of how to continue. “My parents died when I was just a kid.”

“That is unfortunate, Daniel Jackson.”

“It never occurred to me...when I was there...”

“You did not seek to determine if your parents still lived?”

“NO!” Daniel exploded out of his chair. “I never even thought...never . It would have taken five minutes to look it up....I mean, I checked if I was alive! Why didn't I even think...give it even a passing thought?”

“Daniel Jackson, how easy would it have been to ascertain their status?”

“Teal'c”, Daniel slumped back in his seat.

“How long were you trapped in this alternate world? Would you have had sufficient time to retrieve your parents and bring them through the stargate?”

Daniel sighed. “No, probably not. If they were anywhere but Colorado Springs, there wouldn't have been time.”

“So, if you had discovered that your parents still lived, you would have had no recourse but to have lost them once again.”

“Teal'c.”

“And if you had been successful? Succeeded in bringing them to this world? What would have been their fate? Their alternate selves had already passed from this world? How would they have been integrated into this world? How would Senator Kinsey have treated them?”

Daniel's face paled. “My God, can you imagine if I'd said my parents were dead and then they showed up...not dead? Kinsey would have lost his mind.”

“I fear he would have imprisoned them and experimented on them.”

If possible, Daniel paled even further. “You're probably right.”

“So leaving them to, as you say, 'rest in peace' was the kindest act you could have committed. Perhaps your brain is capable of precognition.”

“I don't know about that but, thanks for the pep talk.”

“You did the only thing you could have done, Daniel Jackson. I confess that I do not fully understand this 'alternate reality' concept but I do know this. Our reality is the only one in which we may live. You cannot, and should not, punish yourself for actions committed in other realities.”

“I suppose you're right, Teal'c.”

“You will find that is often true.”


End file.
